The present invention relates to vacuum cleaners. More particularly, the present invention relates to upright vacuum cleaners used for suctioning dirt and debris from carpets and floors.
Upright vacuum cleaners are ubiquitous. They are known to include an upper portion having a handle, by which an operator of the vacuum cleaner may grasp and maneuver the cleaner, and a lower cleaning nozzle portion which travels across a floor, carpet, or other surface being cleaned. The upper portion is often formed as a rigid plastic housing which encloses a dirt and dust collecting filter bag, although the upper portion may simply be an elongated handle with the filter bag, and an external cloth bag, being hung therefrom. The cleaning nozzle is hingedly connected to the upper handle portion such that the upper portion is pivotable between a generally vertical upright storage position and an inclined operative position. The underside of the nozzle includes a suction opening formed therein which is in fluid communication with the filter bag.
A vacuum or suction source such as a motor and fan assembly is enclosed either within the nozzle portion or the upper portion of the cleaner. The vacuum source generates the suction required to pull dirt from the carpet or floor being vacuumed through the suction opening and into the filter bag. A rotating brush assembly is typically provided in proximity with the suction opening to loosen dirt and debris from the surface being vacuumed.
To avoid the need for vacuum filter bags, and the associated expense and inconvenience of replacing the bag, another type of upright vacuum cleaner utilizes cyclonic airflow, rather than a filter bag, to separate a majority of the dirt and other particulates from the suction airstream. The air is then filtered to remove residual particulates, returned to the motor, and exhausted.
Such prior cyclonic airflow upright vacuum cleaners have not been found to be entirely effective and convenient to use. For example, with these prior cyclonic airflow vacuum cleaners, the process of emptying dust and dirt from the cyclonic chamber dirt collection container has been found to be inconvenient, and often resulted in the spillage of the cup contents. Likewise, with these prior units, replacement of the filter element has not been convenient. Other cyclonic airflow vacuum cleaners have been found to exhaust air which is not free of residual contaminants. For example, one prior unit filters the airstream after it passes through the cyclonic chamber, but thereafter passes the airstream through the motor assembly where it is potentially recontaminated by the motor assembly, itself, prior to its being exhausted into the atmosphere.
Because the cyclonic action of such vacuum cleaners does not completely remove all dust, dirt, and other contaminants from the suction airstream, it is necessary to include a filter downstream from the cyclonic chamber. As such, prior cyclonic airflow vacuum cleaners have heretofore included conventional filter elements including conventional media to filter the airstream after it passes through the cyclonic chamber. These prior filter elements have caused considerable difficulties. A conventional filter that is sufficiently fine to filter the airstream effectively unduly restricts airflow and decreases the effectiveness of the cyclonic action. On the other hand, a coarse filter does not effectively filter the airstream of residual contaminants. Further, conventional filter media, such as paper or fibrous media, has been found to clog readily, thereby unduly decreasing airflow rates over time. Thus, a need has been found for a cyclonic airflow vacuum cleaner with an effective filter positioned downstream relative to the cyclonic chamber for effectively filtering the airstream without clogging.
Accordingly, it has been deemed desirable to develop a new and improved upright vacuum cleaner which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.